


Омега Гэвин-стой-спокойно-и-не-тычь-в-меня-пистолетом-Рид

by Alfacentaurus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Alpha Upgraded Connor | RK900, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Gavin Reed, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfacentaurus/pseuds/Alfacentaurus
Summary: Больше всего на свете - кроме, конечно же, варёного шпината, - Рид ненавидел быть омегой
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Омега Гэвин-стой-спокойно-и-не-тычь-в-меня-пистолетом-Рид

Больше всего на свете — кроме, конечно же, варёного шпината, — Гэвин Рид ненавидел быть омегой.

Во-первых, его задалбывали стереотипы. Почему омеги обязательно должны любить готовить и создавать уют в доме вместо того, чтобы заниматься рукопашным боем, стрелять на поражение и работать в полиции? Ну уж нет, поддаваться всей этой чепухе он не собирался!

Во-вторых, почему омеги по определению должны были любить обмазюкиваться макияжем, носить кокетливые блузки с рюшечками и ходить на тупой фитнес, жеманно вихляя задом на беговой дорожке? Выкусите нахуй, сам Гэвин предпочитал тягать железо! И качать грудак, а не жопу. И разумеется, под дружные хоровые комментарии постоянных обитателей зала о том, что он надорвётся и тем самым навсегда лишит себя счастья родить деточек. Да пошли все эти сраные альфы в бордель за таким счастьем! И пусть прихватят с собой гламурных мальчиков-феечек из омежьей раздевалки, презрительно фыркающих и круглящих от ужаса глаза при виде гэвиновой растительности на груди, на лице, на ногах и они не захотели бы знать, где ещё!

Шрам на переносице тоже многих отпугивал и заставлял выспрашивать, почему Гэвин до сих пор ещё не сделал пластическую операцию. Ха! Да за каким хреном она ему сдалась? Услаждать взор каких-то гипотетических альф Гэвин не собирался, омег — тем более. Ладно хоть коллеги из полицейского департамента перестали его доёбывать со всякими омежьими стереотипами — не сразу, конечно же, а спустя довольно продолжительное время, оценив и его аналитические способности, и боевые качества в реальной обстановке. Но даже самых лучших альф на работе иногда переклинивало, и Гэвин не раз бесился, слыша от слегка поддавшего в баре лейтенанта Хэнка Андерсона: «Вроде бы и всем ты хорошая омега, Рид, но до чего ж стервозная, тебя хоть кто-то ебёт?»

Гэвин обычно отвечал стандартным: «Не ты, старикан, оттого и бесишься», — под дружное ржание коллег. Но факт оставался фактом — альфы у него действительно не было, и от этого ему было дико хреново не в каком-то метафорическом, а в самом что ни на есть физическом смысле, и не только во время течек. Переть против природы было сложно, и боли от отсутствия секса были весьма ощутимые. Найти секс было не то чтобы трудно — нельзя было сказать, что за Гэвином не ухлёстывали. Да в том же спортзале, несмотря на то, что всегда находились любители свысока вразумить омегу, упорно качающегося на силовом тренажёре, точно так же часто находились и желающие подкинуть его до дома после тренировки. Да и в баре, куда он по пятницам захаживал, бывало, с коллегами, редко когда обходилось без желающего угостить его выпивкой, несмотря на заметный шрам и не менее заметный стервозный характер. Но даже тех, кого Гэвин иногда, поддавшись инстинктам, приглашал-таки к себе на шот чая с продолжением, он зачастую сам же и выставлял из дома, даже того самого продолжения не дождавшись, потому что бесили, суки, неимоверно. И тупостью своей, и ограниченностью, и лучшим знанием того, как и чем должен заниматься омега, и проще сказать, чем не бесили.

И как-то шло всё в жизни Гэвина спокойно и по накатанной, пока не появился этот. А потом и второй... Но сначала, конечно, первый.

Коннора прислали к ним в департамент для расследования дел о поехавших от спермотоксикоза альфах-убийцах, и он с первого же дня положил глаз на Гэвина — вертелся с ним рядом, угощал кофе и шоколадными пончиками, которые Гэвин терпеть не мог, но кого это интересовало, все же знали, что омеги обожают сладкое, да? И никого не волновало, что именно предпочитает вот этот конкретный омега. Гэвин зверел и швырялся пончиками, Хэнк вначале хмурился и советовал Коннору держаться от этого меченого ублюдка подальше, потом уже махнул рукой на предупреждения и откровенно ржал, а Коннор упрямо тёрся поблизости и продолжал осаждать свою неприступную крепость. И неизвестно, чем бы это закончилось, если бы в департамент не прислали второго. Гэвин тогда ещё не знал, что это второй, он просто столкнулся однажды утром с Коннором в новой белой куртке и солнцезащитных очках — разумеется, только такой придурок, как Коннор, мог додуматься носить затемнённые очки в помещении.

— Мне сегодня везёт! — восхищённо присвистнул Коннор при виде Гэвина.— Как тебя зовут, крошка?

— Как ты задрал уже! — закатил глаза Гэвин. — Не пойду я с тобой на бейсбол, ясно?

— А куда пойдёшь? — оживился Коннор и даже снял очки, явив миру два небесно-голубых глаза.

Гэвин сначала озадаченно булькнул, но быстро вспомнил про контактные линзы и, пожав плечами, развернулся — ну мало ли, захотелось альфачу имидж сменить, с кем не бывает, — но тут же наткнулся на Коннора — другого Коннора, привычного, в тёмно-сером костюме и с карими глазами. И с неизменным стаканом кофе в руке.

— Как поживаешь, Гэвин? — лучезарно осведомился тот. — Попробуй новый латте, на кокосовом молоке — тебе понравится. Ты не передумал насчёт бейсбола?

— Эй, этот красавчик уже идёт со мной, ясно? — вскипел первый Коннор, который на самом деле был вторым, но об этом ещё не знал.

— Вы что, сговорились, суки? — заорал взбешённый Гэвин, вслед за чем выхватил кофе у первого Коннора и вылил ему на рубашку, а второму попытался расколотить очки, но не дотянулся — тот успел вовремя среагировать. — Я понятия не имею, как тебе удалось провернуть эту хню с раздвоением, но со мной твои фокусы не пройдут, ясно?

— Стоп, — вытянув вперёд ладонь, проговорил первый Коннор — тот, который был облит кофе. — Давайте разберёмся, с самого начала и по порядку. Итак, я — детектив Коннор Декарт, специализирующийся на альфа-психологии, присланный из научно-криминологического центра «Киберлайф». Это — моя омега, Гэвин-стой-спокойно-и-не-тычь-в-меня-пистолетом-Рид, так что сразу предупреждаю, что охота запрещена. А ты кто?

— Коннор Найнс, отдел особого назначения «Киберлайф», — слегка склонив голову, представился новенький. — Так меня, получается, тебе в помощь отрядили? Сказали, ты не справляешься, слишком долго с этими серийными спермотоксикозниками возишься, пока ты здесь местных омег охмуряешь, они ещё двоих успели убить!

— Тем не менее, я значительно продвинулся в своём расследовании, — невозмутимо возразил Коннор. — В любой момент могу отчитаться о проделанной работе. Но помощник никогда не помешает, могу хоть прямо сейчас поручить тебе рассортировать улики и прошерстить электронную картотеку на предмет возможных подозреваемых, у самого всё как-то руки не доходят.

— Интересно, почему это? — глумливо ухмыльнулся другой Коннор. — Может, потому, что твои руки слишком заняты лапаньем одной смазливой омеги? Так может, я лучше в этом помогу, а ты как раз освободишься и картотекой займёшься?

— За смазливого ответишь, — мрачно пообещал Гэвин, но занятые перепалкой альфы не обратили на него должного внимания. Гэвину это ожидаемо не понравилось, он вскипел и, обложив обоих Конноров многоэтажным матом, метнулся на своё рабочее место.

Но работать ему не дали — мало того, что оба альфы, как привязанные, потащились за ним и продолжили грызьться уже над столом Гэвина, так ещё и коллеги, привлечённые невиданным представлением, забыли про свои повседневные дела и принялись шататься вокруг под надуманными предлогами, то и дело останавливаясь поглазеть. Разумеется, от капитана Фаулера не могло ускользнуть всё происходящее, и к обеду он, устав призывать подчинённых к порядку по громкоговорителю, вызвал в свой офис троих — двух вольных и одного невольного — зачинщиков беспорядка.

— Вот что, с меня хватит ваших штучек, — заявил капитан, едва вызванные пред начальственные очи нарушители успели коснуться задницами стульев. — На брачные игры Декарта и Рида я ещё смотрел сквозь пальцы, пока они оба хоть как-то свою работу делали, но то, что сейчас происходит, уже за гранью разумного! Сейчас вы все, не сходя с места, напишите заявление на два дня отпуска за свой счёт, а потом вас отконвоируют к Риду домой и вы, все трое, не выйдете оттуда, пока не закончите все свои сраные разборки. Ну или пока кого-то из вас вперёд ногами не вынесут. Но надеюсь, что не всех сразу, и хоть кто-то останется и сможет потом работать. Два дня, плюс два выходных — сколько выходит? Все считать умеют? Итого максимум вам на всё про всё четыре дня, или даже меньше, если раньше придётся бригаду на труп вызывать. Всем всё ясно?

— Нет, — подскочил к начальственному столу Гэвин. — Мне не ясно. Почему именно у меня в доме нужно собираться? Меня хоть кто-нибудь спросил?

— Много чести тебя спрашивать, — хмыкнул Фаулер, слегка отодвигаясь от него вместе с креслом. — И нечего на меня своими феромонами дышать, они на меня не действуют. Не действуют, я сказал! Рид, отвали лучше по-хорошему, а то я за себя не ручаюсь и сам тебя прямо тут трахну!

— Не дышу я никакими феромонами, — вяло отбрыкнулся Гэвин, который внезапно почувствовал знакомую слабость — предшественницу течки. По правде говоря, первые симптомы начались у него ещё утром, в тот самый момент, когда альфы устроили из-за него спор, но всё это время Гэвин был в такой ярости, что не обращал внимания на мелочи. А теперь это пренебрежение грозило обернуться совсем не мелкими неприятными последствиями...

— Срочно уберите его отсюда и отвезите домой! — скомандовал Фаулер, пытаясь дышать сквозь короткий рукав рубашки. Оба Коннора послушно поднялись с мест и синхронно подхватили Гэвина под ослабевшие руки.

— Отвалите от меня, — томно простонал тот, поглаживая пресс одного альфы и щипая за задницу второго — течка стремительно прогрессировала.

Коллеги всё-таки доставили всех троих домой к Риду — на служебной машине с мигалкой. После чего удалились, гнусно похихикивая, а Конноры без особых усилий затащили Гэвина в гостиную и сгрузили на диван.

— Мы так не можем, — внезапно сообщил Коннор Декарт, отступая в угол комнаты и нервно теребя полы пиджака. — Если Гэвин нас не хочет, то это будет преступление.

— Кто вам, долбоёбам, сказал, что я вас не хочу? — осведомился Гэвин, стаскивая с себя водолазку через голову.

— Как это кто? Ты сам же и сказал, — напомнил Коннор Найнс, судорожно сглатывая при виде игриво топорщившейся редкой растительности на груди Гэвина. Он никогда ещё не видел волосатых омег, и зрелище оказалось неожиданно возбуждающим.

— Ничего подобного, я был с самого начала против идиотских ухаживаний, а против хорошего траха никогда ничего не имел, — снисходительно разъяснил Гэвин, продолжая разоблачаться под восхищёнными взглядами остекленевших альф. — Но кто ж мне его предлагал? Только пончиками закармливали. Чтоб ты знал, Коннор, пончики — дрянь несусветная! Особенно шоколадные! Если уж так припёрло мне жратву таскать, то мог бы достать хороший кусок мяса с горчицей...

— Хорошо, я учту, — отмер Коннор Декарт. — Так ты согласен на секс? Я тебя правильно понял?

Гэвин, на котором из одежды остались одни только носки, резким рывком поднялся с дивана и, приблизившись к Коннору, схватил его за галстук и притянул к себе.

— Я тебя пристрелю сейчас нахуй, если ты меня не трахнешь, — угрожающе прошипел он, впиваясь в губы альфы жёстким поцелуем. — Такое согласие тебе сгодится? — спросил он, оторвавшись на секунду и удовлетворённо наблюдая, как Коннор пытается вдохнуть хоть немного воздуха.

Вместе с воздухом Коннор вдохнул изрядную порцию феромонов течной омеги. И сразу перестал заботиться о согласии и приличии, швырнув обалдевшего Гэвина обратно на диван. Таким тот своего коллегу ещё ни разу не видел — казалось, все дикие первобытные инстинкты разом захватили разум альфы, превратив его из прилизанного офисного зануды в хищника, почуявшего добычу.

Сдавленно рыча, Коннор принялся покрывать всё тело омеги, от шеи до груди и ниже, стремительными короткими укусами, тут же щедро зализывая их широкими мазками горячего языка. Гэвин хотел было запротестовать в том смысле, что на укусы он не подписывался, в опасении, как бы ему под шумок метку не поставили — расстаться с вольной жизнью и признать в привлекательном, чего греха таить, альфе свою постоянную пару он был ещё не готов. Но как раз в этот момент их рывком оторвала друг от друга неведомая сила. На самом деле, конечно, ведомая, просто оба они в пылу страсти совсем забыли о впавшем на некоторое время в ступор Конноре Найнсе.

— Ну уж нет, так не пойдёт! — напомнил тот о себе самым действенным способом, вклиниваясь между голым Гэвином и одетым Коннором. — Давай сначала разберёмся, кому он достанется!

— Я тебе так, блядь, разберусь, что мать родная не узнает! — взревел неудовлетворённый течный Гэвин, сдавливая сильными пальцами его горло. — Сначала трахните меня, а потом уже устраивайте свои альфовские разборки хоть до посинения, ясно?

Сложно было сказать, согласны ли были оба альфы с планами Гэвина, потому что спрашивать их мнения он даже не собирался. Подгоняя пинками и отборными ругательствами, он вынудил полностью дезориентированных от одуряющего запаха феромонов альф заключить временное перемирие, после чего одежда с них была частично снята, частично сорвана клочьями, и все трое расположились на многострадальном диване в живописной позиции: Коннор Найнс, стоя на четвереньках и склонившись над пахом Гэвина, старательно вылизывал его отнюдь не маленький орган, а Коннор Декарт, откинувшись на прислонённую к стене диванную подушку, пытался подтащить Гэвина поближе к себе и усадить на свой дрожащий, стоящий в полной боевой готовности, истекающий смазкой альфы и залитый сверху смазкой омеги член. Гэвин, понятное дело, тоже больше всего на свете хотел получить эту потрясающе крепкую дубину себе в задницу, но из-за одуревшего Найнса это никак не получалось — тот настолько впечатлился членом Гэвина, что никак не мог от него оторваться, а дёргаться слишком резко Гэвин опасался, из соображений, не цепанул бы ему там зубами мало что соображающий альфа что-нибудь важное.

В конце концов, воспользовавшись моментом, когда Найнс оторвётся на секунду, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, Гэвин заткнул ему рот ладонью и, приподнявшись на пятках, плавно опустился сверху на член Коннора. И едва не задохнулся, ощутив долгожданное чувство приятного распирания в том самом месте, куда до боли хотелось хоть что-нибудь вставить столькими прошлыми одинокими ночами. Как выяснилось, член Коннора подходил для этого идеально — мощный, твёрдый, оплетённый бурлящими под упругой кожей венами, он входил в Гэвина глубоко и неотвратимо, заставляя того забыть, кто он, где и зачем он вообще находится, и лишь наслаждаться смесью боли и жгучего удовольствия, особенно когда внутри гладкая скользкая головка задевала какие-то особенно чувствительные точки. Отняв ладонь от лица Найнса, Гэвин тут же вцепился обеими руками в его плечи, бессознательно ища хоть какой-то опоры в этом жарком, мокром, одуряюще пахнущем дико возбуждающими феромонами альф, трясущемся мире. Он на секунду привстал, выпуская из себя заполнявший его целиком огромный член Коннора — лишь для того, чтобы снова скользнуть на него сверху, насадившись ещё глубже.

Кажется, он кричал. Кажется, Коннор шептал ему на ухо что-то утешительное, а Найнс тёрся своим, не менее изнывающим и текущим от возбуждения членом между грудными мышцами Гэвина, заворожённо наблюдая за увлажнившимися и потемневшими волосками. Кажется, Гэвин не продержался долго и бурно кончил, заливая себя и Найнса хаотичными потёками густой, поблёскивающей спермы. Кажется, Коннор сразу последовал за ним и тоже излился, ещё сильнее распирая его изнутри. В том, что происходило потом, Гэвин был ещё менее уверен, потому что на какое-то время, похоже, отрубился.

Полностью прийти в себя ему удалось лишь через пару дней, когда слегка спала безумная лихорадка течки, заставлявшая его лишь сжимать член альфы в себе и скакать на нём, как сумасшедший. Сейчас томление внизу живота и тянущее предвкушение глубоко в заднице всё ещё оставались, но теперь у Гэвина были силы хотя бы подняться, добрести до душа, а потом раздобыть хоть какой-нибудь еды.

Оба — и Коннор Декарт, и Коннор Найнс — ещё спали в самых невообразимых позах. Первый — перегнувшись через подлокотник дивана и наполовину свесившись над его краем, другой — полусидя-полулёжа на полу на диванной подушке. Хмыкнув, Гэвин аккуратно переступил через обоих и добрался сначала до телефона, чтобы сделать доставку продуктов, а после направился в душ.

К тому моменту, как ему удалось хотя бы частично привести себя в приемлемый вид — если, конечно, зацелованная до посинения распухшая шея, искусанная грудь и живот, и сладко саднящая растраханная задница укладывались в это понятие — а доставленная еда была разложена по тарелкам, альфы завозились и проснулись.

Оба попытались было приподняться, но Гэвин жёстко пресёк их порывы, подползя ближе и всунув в руки каждому по тарелке жареного риса с креветками.

— Жрать! — безапелляционно приказал он. — Шевелиться потом будете. А то ещё в обморок грохнетесь, только этого мне не хватало...

Альфы послушались, и еда исчезла с тарелок с невероятной быстротой. Гэвин удовлетворённо кивнул и снабдил обоих протеиновыми коктейлями.

— Ну ты нас и вымотал, — простонал Коннор Найнс, отставляя от себя пустой стакан с трубочкой.

— Кто кого ещё вымотал! — подмигнул ему Гэвин, откидываясь на спинку кресла и блаженно вытягивая ноги.

— У тебя ведь нет никого, да? — продолжал расспросы оживающий Найнс. — И не было давно?

— И больше не будет, — негромко, но внушительно припечатал Коннор Декарт, поднимаясь на ноги. — Так, сейчас я первый в душ, потом займусь уборкой.

— Что значит не будет? — Гэвину это утверждение не понравилось. — Это ты меня сейчас проклял, что ли?

— Нет, ничего подобного, — склонившись к нему, Коннор нежно взъерошил его волосы и поцеловал в щёку. — Может, ты пока оденешься? А то следующий раунд начнётся раньше времени, и я даже до душа не доберусь, не говоря уже об уборке.

— Да кому она нужна, твоя уборка, — Гэвин с наслаждением потянулся и со стоном приподнялся. Поясница дико болела, но это была приятная боль, похожая на ту, которая появляется после долгих нагрузок в тренажёрном зале.

Он направился было на кухню, чтобы принести бутылку минералки из холодильника, но по пути притормозил у зеркального шкафа в прихожей, после чего вернулся и, повернувшись другим боком, вгляделся внимательнее.

— Блядь! — прогремело на весь дом. — Суки! Вы зачем мне метку поставили? И кто из вас?

— Думаю, именно это и имел в виду Декарт, когда говорил, что... — путано пытался объясниться прибежавший на вопли Найнс, но Гэвин, не дослушав, впечатал его мордой в ботиночницу.

— Урою обоих! Выметайтесь из моего дома! — бушевал Гэвин.

Выскочивший из ванной наполовину намыленный Коннор в попытках успокоить омегу также не преуспел. Максимум, что Гэвин им обоим позволил — так это собрать и частично натянуть на себя полуразодранную одежду, после чего с треском захлопнул за ними дверь.

— И что теперь? — уныло вопросил Найнс, тщетно пытаясь расправить куртку так, чтобы вырванная с мясом молния на ней не слишком мозолила глаза.

— Теперь только ждать, — философски пожал плечами Коннор, махнув рукой на сломанную застёжку джинсов и старательно прикрывая её пряжкой ремня. — Может быть, позже он передумает и хотя бы выслушает нас. А сейчас к нему лезть бесполезно, он в запале и пристрелить может. Я его уже два месяца знаю, он такой.

Следующие несколько недель на работе Гэвин напрочь игнорил обоих альф, а при их попытках выловить его на разговор грозился перевестись в другой участок, так что им пришлось отступить. От тоски оба Коннора если не сдружились, то как минимум научились сносно сосуществовать и совместно работать. Вдвоём им удалось раскрыть дело альф-убийц в рекордный срок, но возвращаться обратно в «Киберлайф» они не спешили — там их бы снова ждала преимущественно теория и аналитика, к которой они теперь, вкусив в полной мере погонь, засад и головоломных расследований, как-то совсем не стремились. Не говоря уже о том, что в «Киберлайф» не было такого буйного, непредсказуемого, горячего и притягательного омеги, как Гэвин Рид. Найнс по вечерам методично обшаривал порносайты, ища волосатых омег — свой новый кинк, но, как нарочно, ему не везло — порнорежиссёры почему-то считали, что омеги должны быть гладкими и приторно-жеманными, тьфу! Никто из них не втыкал своих партнёров мордой в ботиночницу, оттого у Коннора Найнса на них даже не вставало.

Коннор Декарт совсем извёлся — если бы он признался психологу в своих тревожных симптомах, тот немедленно отстранил бы его от работы, так что приходилось молчать и в стотысячный раз залипать на фото и видео Гэвина, заснятые в угаре той безумной течки. А потом искать на сайтах флористов самые красивые букеты, чтобы послать их по давно ставшему привычным адресу — почти настолько же привычным, как и тот, по которому сам Гэвин неизменно посылал Коннора при каждой встрече, грозясь засунуть все эти букеты ему в задницу. Одновременно. Коннор уже и на это готов был бы согласиться, но Гэвин так и не подпускал его к себе ближе, чем на дистанцию метания вышеупомянутых букетов. А также стейков, которые Коннор притаскивал ему каждое утро, предварительно выдержав бой с владельцем ресторана, доказывавшего, что раньше ланча стейков они обычно не готовят, но так и быть, чтобы избавиться от претензий упорного клиента... После нескольких прилетевших в него стейков Коннор решил было вернуться к прежней тактике и приволок Гэвину пончик, но тот при виде пончика резко побледнел и стремительно удалился в туалет, после чего вернулся выжатый как лимон, так что больше Коннор на эксперименты с едой не решался.

А ещё через пару дней грянул гром.

— Я вас урою, суки! — бушевал Гэвин, бросаясь на Коннора и Коннора с пистолетом наперевес. Его, разумеется, тут же подхватили и обезоружили набежавшие коллеги, но он не унимался, пока подбежавший судмедэксперт, у которого совершенно случайно оказались под рукой нужные медикаменты, не сделал ему успокаивающий укол. Причина гнева Гэвина стала известна довольно скоро — у него обнаружилась четырёхнедельная беременность.

Спустя всего час оба альфы снова стояли на печально знакомом крыльце дома Гэвина и уговаривали его впустить их внутрь. Сначала по-хорошему, потом Коннору Декарту надоело, и он пообещал, что высадит дверь. Тогда Гэвин, ворча, всё же приоткрыл дверь и неохотно впустил их в дом, всё это время не переставая воинственно размахивать ножкой табуретки - оружие у него отобрали ещё в участке и решили не отдавать до тех пор, пока служебный психолог не признает его состояние стабильным.

— Гэвин, успокойся, тебе сейчас нельзя волноваться, — примирительно проговорил Коннор, протягивая омеге очередной букет.

— Убери эту гадость подальше! — потребовал Гэвин. — Меня от этих цветов уже тошнит! И от пончиков! И от стейков! И от вас обоих! И от всего!

— Это абсолютно нормально, — неуклюже попытался приободрить его Коннор Найнс. — Это называется токсикоз, он скоро пройдёт, я читал.

— Когда ты успел? — покосился на него Декарт.

— В такси, по дороге сюда, пока ты на цветочном сайте зависал, — снисходительно ответил Найнс. — Должен же хоть кто-то в семье быть практичным, пока остальные стейками швыряются и в романтику играют...

— В какой ещё семье? — возмутился Гэвин. — Даже и думать забудь. Никакой семьи не будет!

— То есть ты не хочешь ребёнка? — изумился Коннор. Найнс тоже уставился на Гэвина во все глаза.

— Кто вам, долбоёбам, сказал, что я не хочу ребёнка? — взъярился Гэвин. Этот вопрос вызвал у него целый шквал воспоминаний, от которых он невольно поморщился. — Вы оба как были тупицами, так ими и остались! Я хочу ребёнка, но это будет мой ребёнок, только мой, а вы к нему никаким боком не относитесь. Видеть вас обоих не хочу.

— А почему? — обиженно спросил Найнс. — Что мы тебе сделали?

— Ребёнка, — подсказал Коннор.

— Ну так Гэвин же сам только что сказал, что ребёнка он хочет, — логично рассудил Найнс. — Значит, с этой стороны всё отлично. Нас он тоже, помнится, очень сильно хотел, стонал тут так, что стёкла звенели и мебель дрожала, так что я вообще не понимаю, в чём проблема...

— И не поймёшь, потому что тупой, — огрызнулся Гэвин, усаживаясь на памятный диван и прижимая к себе одну из подушек в защитном жесте. — Не собираюсь я замуж. Я не из таких омег, если до вас обоих ещё не допёрло. Не буду я дома сидеть, полы надраивать и ужины готовить. Не дождётесь.

— А разве тебя кто-то заставляет? — удивился Коннор. — Мы с Найнсом сами могли бы и с уборкой, и с готовкой прекрасно справиться после работы. И ребёнка искупать-покормить-погулять-спать уложить. И тебя бы всего залюбили-заласкали, конечно же. Нас же двое, мы бы всё успевали, правда, Найнс?

Тот энергично закивал, а Гэвин задумался. Раньше ему никогда даже в голову не приходило рассматривать брак с такой нестандартной точки зрения, потому что альфы только и норовили свалить всю скучную домашнюю работу на омег, а себе захапать самое интересное: футбол, тренажёрный зал и преступления. В смысле, раскрытие преступлений, конечно же! Гэвин всё же был полицейским, а не преступником, хоть ему иногда и хотелось кого-нибудь отмудохать или вовсе убить.

— И работу менять я не буду, — предупредил он. — Я всё же неплохой детектив, это даже Хэнк признаёт, хоть он меня и терпеть не может.

Альфы отчаянно закивали, выражая полную готовность заниматься ребёнком целыми днями и даже ночами, пока Гэвин будет носиться по улицам Детройта, преследуя преступников. Возможно, Гэвину следовало бы насторожиться, не слишком ли легко они во всём с ним согласились, но на него за этот короткий, но бурный день свалилось столько неожиданностей и волнений, что у него просто не было сил продолжать упираться дольше.

— Я подумаю над вашим предложением, — лениво протянул он, отбрасывая подушку и укладываясь на диван. — Может быть. Когда-нибудь. А пока идите оба ко мне, я целую вечность не трахался.

— Не уверен, разумно ли это в твоём положении, — в один голос занудили альфы, но, покосившись друг на друга, замолчали. Гэвин приподнялся на локте:

— Мне похуй, — заявил он. — Или выебите меня, или выметайтесь, или я сам вас выебу вот этой табуреткой! — пригрозил он, снова подхватывая своё временное оружие.

И альфы, зная взрывной характер Гэвина, сочли за лучшее послушаться и всё-таки выебали его, вдумчиво и качественно, и с огромным удовольствием. Босого, беременного и на кухне. И в спальне, и в гостиной, и в ванной, и в прихожей, а пару дней спустя и в участке, и в машине, и в парке, и в приёмной у врача, и они сами потом уже не помнили, где ещё.


End file.
